Triangle of Love
by stargazer starluver
Summary: Seventh Year has begun and a certain Potions Professor started seeing some things a little differently. But so did his favorite pupil. SSHG, DMHG. Forget HBP
1. Chapter 1

Triangle of love

A/N: this is my first story so please have mercy... reviews are welcome!

disclaimer: I own none of these maybe just the plot... This applies to every chapter hereafter.

Chapter 1

"Today we will be brewing a potion that is part of your seventh year curriculum," Severus Snape sneered at his seventh year Potions class, cursing Albus for his insistence on pairing Slytherin and Gryffindor on Monday mornings, an exasperating batch, to say the least. "It is called the Polyjuice Potion. Many great witches and wizards have trouble brewing this nasty potion." Severus eyed Hermione Granger. He knew about the incident that occurred when she was in second year.

Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat as Snape sneered at her. Glancing at her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she sent them a helpless look. _Does he know?_

Unfortunately for the students he called the Golden Trio, the small action did not go unnoticed by the Potions Master. "Potter!" he barked. Glaring at the Professor Snape, The Boy Who lLived gulped any nervous feeling he had knowing that whatever he did, the Professor would most likely dock points from their house.

"What are the ingredients needed for the Polyjuice potion?" Snape said, not more than a whisper. Unbeknownst to the trio, Snape was testing them. If Potter knew the answer, his suspicions will be confirmed that they were the ones particularly Miss Granger who stole boomslang skin from his personal stores. Being a Potions Master for almost twenty years now, he had a good sense of smell. There left a feminine scent in his personal stores the day it disappeared. He inwardly smirked as he had been waiting for this. It was a perfect place to vent his frustrations on. The revels and even the Order meeting were particularly taxing.

Harry sighed inwardly in relief. He could still remember Hermione reciting the ingredients from Moste Potente Potions way back in their second year. Almost as if it was only yesterday, he started answering the Porfssor's question with what Hermione kept reminding them their second year. "The ingredients are lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn and shredded skin of a boomslang. And of course, you'll also need a bit of whoever you wish to change into." he breathed.

Snape inwardly grinned with malice. _Perfect. _"That little speech of yours confirmed my suspicions. Detention Miss Granger for stealing boomslang skin from my personal stores." Snape smirked. _So convenient, good thing I waited all this time to punish them for it. _ The look on Potter's face was priceless.

Harry was surprised at the mention of Hermione's name but not as surprised as Hermione herself. " Professor, you must be mistaken. I----" Hermione started.

"Miss Granger, if I ever hear another word I will take fifty Points from Gryffindor. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Ron was fuming with anger. His face was almost as red as his hair. If he did not want to destroy his bastard persona he would have laughed at loud at the comic look on the redhead's face. Five… Four… Three… Two… One.

"But sir! You don't even have proof that she took something!"

"Detention Weasley and 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape smirked. He could always count on Weasley to entertain him. He never failed to let his temper get the best of him.

Ron scowled, ready to have another retort. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, Hermione nudged him, giving him a look saying _It's not worth it._

On the other side of the room, several Slytherins were particularly enjoying the torment their Head of House put on their least favorite Gryffindorks. Draco Malfoy was one of the said Slytherin. "Better make that 100 Professor. Those three will without a doubt cause more trouble, sir."

Hermione sent a death glare at his direction.

"That's enough. I will assign your partners. As you dunderheads probably don't now, the Polyjuice Potion will be completed in a month. You will be working together for that time period and I expect no scuffles to break out." Snape eyed them disdainfully.

"Crabbe, Longbottom!" Neville paled. He was bracing himself for a month of distress and stupidity.

"Patil, Zabini!"

"Bulstrode, Weasley!

"Potter, Goyle!" Harry groaned and Snape heard it. "Ten points from Gryffindor Potter!"

Draco snickered as Harry was glaring at their Professor's back. He continued the names. Hermione fidgeted when her name was called with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Snape was amused at Hermione's reaction. "Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

Hermione bowed lest her anger be unleashed on their most unforgiving Professor. "No sir."

"I think it would be amusing to see our Head Girl and Head Boy working together. Wouldn't it?" It pleased Snape that no further comments were said. Unless of course if you count Draco's scowl.

Draco scowled.

"Now get your ingredients and get to work!" Snape barked.

Not budging from his seat, Draco glared at the Head Girl. "I hope you didn't expect me to go there Granger."

Hermione scowled, hating this day more and more. She gathered her thing and dumped them at Draco's table.

"You better not mess this up Malfoy." Hermione retorted.

"I'm not the mudblood here. Us purebloods never mess anything up." smirked Malfoy.

Knowing better not to cause any more trouble, Hermione kept her mouth shut. Hermione sighed as she thought that a long month was ahead of her. She just wished that Draco could be a bit more amiable. Maybe then he would be easier to get along with.

Snape heard the exchanged between the Head Boy and the Head Girl. Even as hard as they pretend the war isn't upon them, they cannot deny that the petty arguments they have within Hogwarts was nothing compared to the anguish they would most likely endure in the battlefield.

Voldemort was still undefeated. Albeit, he was quiet recently, he was most likely waiting for the right moment to strike. Since it was Potter's last year, Dumbledore asked him to keep a closer watch on the Trio. Added to the responsibility of watching his own Slytherins being recruited to the Dark Side, he had a very hard job, indeed.

Being a spy certainly has taken its toll on him. Though he wasn't much at Voldemort's good graces, he was still able to stop minor attacks he was being informed with. With most of the Order placing the blame on him as more families were attacked, it was getting hard to keep his façade up. Questioning his loyalties will get them and himself nowhere.

Looking at Potter, Weasley and Granger, he wanted them to know that his hard work will be all for naught if they kept up with their dangerous ways. Death Eaters were more than willing to serve their heads on the platter for the Dark Lord to feast on.

It couldn't be denied that the Granger girl had so much potential. He couldn't understand why she remained friends with Potter and Weasley. She could be greater without them. He always thought that Potter and Weasley were pulling her skill down. He hardly thought them good influence on her. She should have known better than go frolicking with evil. He sighed, _that must be what friendship is. _Through association with Potter, she had been a number one target of the Death Eaters. Voldemort's cohorts were aware that she is the brain of their escapades.

His gaze, remaining on Miss Granger alone, she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't a girl anymore. She turned out to be a lovely young woman over the years. In that moment of weakness, he allowed himself to really look at her. Her waist length brown curls that weren't as bushy as before swayed with each movement she made. Her hands were delicate and so precise in the art of Potion-making. Her cinnamon- colored eyes was enough to send him to distraction with its changing colors to go with hr emotions. And that sensual mouth, dear God that mouth of hers could drive a saint to lustful thoughts.

Severus stilled. He inwardly slapped himself for thinking those thoughts. If Minerva McGonagall knew what he was thinking of that student of her she would castrate him herself. He was thinking too much of the female student as it is.

He believed that the Hermione Granger wasn't aware that she had been turning quite a lot of heads over her direction over the past few years all over Hogwarts. He had caught a number of boys from different houses, Slytherin included staring at her along the corridors or even in the Great Hall. He even caught a few younger students staring at her picture under their desks during his lecture, knowing that that damned Creevey boy was probably the one manufacturing it. He knew she didn't care what others think of her. She has her own little world with her books. He admired her intellect and thirst of knowledge even if he proved otherwise, not that he would admit it to anyone, of course.

He didn't know why Malfoy should mind being her partner. She was a diligent student and a promising Potions Mistress. He shifted his gaze towards the platinum blonde boy. Somehow, he pitied Draco Malfoy. He knew what Lucius expected his son to be. Lucius complained to him that Draco should be given something to think about. Draco has been hesitating to join the group of Death Eaters. The knowledge alone would've displeased Voldemort more than anything else. The reason why Lucius kept it from the Dark Lord is that his displeasure on the Malfoy family would make his wrath turn on Lucius. Nobody particularly enjoys the Cruciatus. Lucius being the right hand man of Voldemort was expected to continue the Dark cause.

Then suddenly, Draco did something unbelievable. For some reason, Snape's insides clenched. Snape caught Draco glancing at Hermione with an uncomfortable flicker in his eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Draco cursed Snape for pairing him up with the mudblo--- Granger. _Damn, I can't even say it! What's wrong with me?_ _I don't deserve this. Years of tormenting others and fate suddenly decided to get back at me._

Being beside the girl he considered as filth for the past several years then suddenly realizing she has changed, was definitely not enjoyable. He couldn't think as he worked beside her. Her scent was intoxicating, a mix apple and jasmine. Glancing at her as discreet as he can be, he noticed, her hair was in a loose bun with a few tendrils loose. How he longed to run his fingers through her hair. Her crouching over the cauldron did nothing to hide her womanly form from him. Draco had to use all his willpower to keep himself from swiping her into his arms. Draco wanted to bang his head on the desk but that would probably get him some unwanted attention. This is so unlike me. _This must be the effect of too many beatings. Thanks a lot, Father. You turned me into what you hated most._ He couldn't stop the sneer that was coming to his face.

Hermione caught him staring at her with that unwelcome look on his face. "What is it Malfoy?" she asked looking intently at him, preparing herself for the verbal abuse that was sure to come from him.

Draco was ready to insult her but when he turned to look at her, all rational thought was gone. Her cinnamon- colored eyes immediately captivated him. _Weren't they dark brown when she was glaring at me a while ago?_

Hermione grew puzzled as Malfoy continued to stare at her with an unidentifiable look in his eyes. "Malfoy? Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Realizing that he hadn't answered her question, he blinked. Shifting his gaze on the potion they were working on, he thought of ways to answer her without appearing too nice.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, not that it's any of your business." He inwardly groaned as he thought himself stupid for being incapable to think of a more Slytherin way of answering. _Is this what I have been reduced to in that short span of time?_

"Call the reporters! Draco Malfoy can think!" Hermione teased. She decided that it would be better if she got along well with Malfoy. After all, it was her Potions grade that was on the line. It also wouldn't hurt if she had a fellow intellectual as a friend, even if he was the stuck-up git who argued with her friends and called her Mudblood. Against better judgment, she resolved that it was well worth her time to set out to mend the rift between herself and Draco Malfoy. With the war approaching, they might never get the chance again, wherever their loyalties might lie.

Hiding that he was surprised at her spontaneity, he smirked. "Oh we all know I think, Granger. And I do a lot more than think, of course," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nonetheless surprised that he had teased her as though they were friends for a long time. "Oh, stop it. You know I was just kidding, Malfoy" Then turned continued pounding the lacewing flies.

"But I was not kidding," Draco said with a smug look on his face as Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. Draco was pleased that she had been so nice to him after all he'd done to her, surprised that anyone could forgive so readily. No one has ever treated him that way. Thinking of his fellow Slytherins, he realized that not even the people he called friends would have that kind of banter with him.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I suggest you get on with your work. Talking will get you nowhere." Snape sneered at their work. "Miss Granger would of course hate to have another detention so early in the term. Wouldn't you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the spot above Snape's ear when she answered the, "No sir." She was afraid that if she looked at Snape, she would answer back as the Gryffindor that she is.

Draco silently cursed Snape for interrupting them. He was enjoying their little exchange. He rarely had stimulating conversation being amongst idiots that he is.

"Then get on with your work and stop talking!" he barked then went back to his seat behind his desk. Not wanting to get on Snape's bad side again, Draco and Hermione continued to work in silence.

Severus Snape cursed himself for his weakness. For the second time that day, he asked himself what the hell was wrong with him. Just as he had recognized his admiration for the Head Girl, he started going crazy. Such affections could lead a person to their destruction. He just couldn't deny that he couldn't take Draco Malfoy having a pleasant conversation with his Hermione.

Oh Gods.

Did he just say his Hermione? He MUST be going crazy. _You are her Potions Professor, for crying out loud! _He just couldn't stomp down the feeling of satisfaction when they stopped talking. He didn't have the right to be possessive of her. Losing his control over a mere slip of a girl at such a short period of time was pitiful. His late nights and those bouts of Cruciatus must be getting through his brain. He then completely blocked all his thoughts of her.

When it was time to dismiss the class, Severus reluctantly snapped out of his stupor and called Miss Granger and Weasley to his desk. With no more than a whisper, " I want two rolls of parchment on the effects of Polyjuice if used incorrectly. Miss Granger, Mister Weasley stay. We have to arrange your detention."

Glad that the class was over, the students scrambled to the door and hurriedly left for their next class. Being out of the Potions Master's clutches was a very good thing.

"Mr. Weasley, you will proceed to Filch at eight o'clock tonight. He will be in charge of your detention. You may go now." He had decided to take one of them out of his hands. After all, a Weasley's volatile temper would do nothing good in Potions. However, to his chagrin, the redhead did nothing to move towards the door.

"Did you not hear me, Mister Weasley? Are you as inefficient in hearing as you are in Potions? I said you may go. You can wait for her outside." Snape sneered as Weasley tried in vain to stand up to him.

"Ron, Just go," Hermione said to assure him that she would be fine.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." With a last glare towards the Potions Master, Weasley walked towards the door. To annoy Snape, he deliberately walked with no rush.

When Ron closed the door, Snape returned his attention to Hermione. With his evil persona back in full force, he smirked at her. "Tut, tut, Miss Granger, I did not really expect that from you. The years were not kind to your personality. You stole from me. You lied to me. Before we know it, you might be murdering your friends." Pausing for effect, Snape enjoyed watching her clench her fists. Her head was bowed so he was unfortunately spared from seeing her dejected face. "Stealing from my personal stores. Do explain yourself."

When Hermioneraised her head to look at him in the eye, he was surprise to see that instead of a miserable expression, he saw one of anger. Unleashed fury that might be it. "Sir," Hermione started purposefully. Reining her anger, she spoke rationally and even attempted to be civil. "During that time it was really necessary. If you were in our place- "

Snape narrowed his eyes and said, "And what place would that be, hmm? A place of proving yourselves to everyone in that Wizarding World that you can do anything you want even if you break the rules?"

Hermione Granger had the audacity to glare at him. "If you would just listen, sir! I advise you to keep quiet even for just a while." Snape was taken aback by the intensity of her impudence. "We were trying to solve the mysteries of the Chamber that year and I would have triumphed in my success had I not turned into a cat!" Losing control over what her mouth spewed, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. Horrified, she timidly looked down. She was about to apologize when something unexpected happen.

Chuckling, Snape admired her for her cheek. "I didn't believe it possible. Hermione Granger admitting a mistake. I knew what happened to you. I made the potion which turned you back. It was rather amusing really." For some strange reason, hearing Snape chuckle was more horrifying than waiting to be punished.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Stopping herself from asking why he just punished them now, she closed her mouth, resigned.

"It goes beyond my comprehension why you let your _friends_," he sneered at this word, "coerce you into breaking the rules. Such Gryffindor stupidity is not to be admired."

Thinking to defend her friends, Hermione shook her head. "No sir, you are mistaken. If you must know, I insisted it should be me because I had a clean record. I either of them got caught they would be expelled," she said resolutely.

Snape's eyebrow rose. "Indeed. Nevertheless, you stole from a teacher. Do you agree with me that you deserve detention?"

"Yes sir," Hermione looked down.

"Your detention will start tonight. You will be brewing another Polyjuice Potion under my careful eye. Starting tonight and every night hereafter until you finish the Polyjuice Potion on your own. You should be here at eight. I will not accept excuses if you're late."

"I will not be late," Hermione said looking up. This will definitely set back her study schedule for the NEWTs. She sighed inwardly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Another detention? Go away. I've wasted too much time on you as it is," Snape said, impatiently waving his hand.

Hermione stood up from the chair that she had been sitting on. She turned and walked to the door. Before she closed the door, against her better judgment, she gave Snape a smile and said, "Thank you, Professor for giving me another chance." and left.

Snape cursed her for that last bit. Her smile and her words started to plague him for the rest of the day.

_Insolent chit. _

Pacing the Potions corridor, Ron impatiently said, "What is taking her so long?" Harry sighed, "Stop it, Ron. You've asked me that question seven times for the past five minutes." Harry being the more rational of the two, contemplated while leaning on the wall their friendship. Though it was stronger than ever, their personalities hardly changed. Ron was still the impatient one. The only thing that might have changed is their appearance. Harry, with his still messy hair, had grown to six feet and Quidditch training definitely helped his appearance. Gone was the thin boy who was bullied by Dudley Dursley. Now there was Ron, who was a little taller than Harry at six feet and two inches. Like the others, they also saw the change in Hermione over the years. Her bushy hair was a thing of the past as it had curled naturally with the weight. She was only five feet and six inches but it was a bonus to her appeal. Her curves were far more than what everyone remembered of the bookish girl who practically lived at the Hogwarts library. Her heart-shaped face which was probably the most captivating of all with its high cheek bones and aristocratic features, was always free of artificial charms and make-up. Hermione personified simplicity at its best. They both loved Hermione like a sister. Thankfully, Ron's childhood crush on her disappeared. However, they were both aware that a lot of guys look at Hermione in a way they both didn't like. Just watching Malfoy look at her w a while ago made Harry's blood boil.

The door to the classroom opened and they heard Hermione's voice, "Thank you, Professor for giving me another chance."

"What was that about?" Harry asked perplexed.

"He knows all about the cat thing," Hermione blushed, embarrassed. "And my detention is quite easy. I will be brewing another batch of Polyjuice with him. That's all." replied Hermione as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I would say you are lucky because you'd be doing something you know but I won't- being it's with Snape and all." said Ron.

"I'll manage," said Hermione.

Since Hermione became Head Girl, she was given her own quarters just outside Gryffindor Tower. Preferring solitude with her books, she spent less time in the common room. She didn't mind it much since the boys have lives of their own. Ron just broke up with Lavender thinking that she flirted with other guys too much. Harry was courting Ginny which made Hermione very happy. It was about time. But being Ginny, she wanted time to think about it. Time does change people. The younger Ginny would have jumped at the chance. Another thing she did not want to stay at the common room was because of the gossips flying around about who's sleeping with who, particularly one from the Gossip Queens, Parvati and Lavender. She was no prude. She herself lost her virginity the summer before seventh year. She slept with a muggle named William she met over the summer just to appease her curiosity. She didn't regret it much because he was very considerate. It was just that hearing about her best friends sleeping with _girls_ made Hermione want to gag. They were like her brothers. It wasn't good imagining things like that.

Thankfully, Harry broke her train of thought. "What's your next class?"

Without pausing to think, Hermione answered, "Arithmancy. I'll just go get my books from my rooms. You have Divination right?"

"Yes. I'm glad this is our last year. I simply couldn't stand Trelawny anymore." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smirked. "You should have dropped it like I did. Well, you guys go ahead. I'll see you at the Great Hall later." With a little wave, she left to go to her rooms.

On her way to the Arithmancy classroom, she felt eyes following her. Then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to an empty corridor. She was pinned to the wall and it was terrible. Looking up, she saw Blaise Zabini.

"Let go of me! " Hermione shrieked! She could feel his hands roaming over her chest, looking for the buttons of her robes.

"Hush... just keep quiet and it'll be over before you know it. I just want a piece of our lovely Head Girl" Blaise whispered in her ear huskily. With one hand covering her mouth, and the other under her robes, he started unbuttoning the blouse she had underneath. He took her mouth hard. Hermione tried to resist but Blaise was much stronger. His tongue found his way into her mouth. His hand was about to cup her breast when someone hexed him from behind.

"Expellarmus!"

(A/N: who could that be?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Prowling in his office like a caged animal, Snape uneasily contemplated what the hell was wrong with him. Obviously, admiring his students' assets were not a favorite past time. Looking for every possible distraction that was now his first priority seemed to be easy. After all, he was a Potions Master of an esteemed institution. He had a lot of papers to grade. But after sitting down to grade Malcolm Hitchcock's fifth year essay on the effects on using potions with charms, he realized that staring down at the imbecile's paper was not worth his time. He succeeded more on blotting red ink on the parchment than reading the illegible script of that year's Neville Longbottom. A jade glint caught his eye as he was considering to _Incendio_ the stack of papers he was about to check. It was his family heirloom. It was a beautiful mirror that has been passed down for generations. With a requirement of course of being part of the family, it allowed you to see whatever you want to see.

Thankful that he did not have class, he sat as relaxed as he can be at his chair and commanded the mirror to show him every Slytherin that was making trouble at that particular moment. He thought he might as well do his job after he'd been neglecting it whenever a certain Gryffindor came to mind.

The mirror showed a tall dark-haired Slytherin at what was recognizably the Arithmancy corridor. By the look of it, he was a seventh year. Pinned against him was a girl who appeared to be struggling. They shifted a little and what Severus saw in his little mirror was something that made his heart skip a beat. Without a second thought he ran out of the dungeons.

000

Draco was on his way to Arithmancy when he heard a shuffled scream. Now the old Draco would probably just walk on by without batting an eye forgetting he even heard a scream. But this Draco didn't know what possessed him to go check it out. He blamed his Head Boy badge for manipulating him. But once he checked, he was grateful he did.

Pinned on the wall against whom he recognized as Blaise Zabini was Hermione Granger. His blood boiled. He had no right to touch her! No right at all! How could that filth touch someone as pure as Hermione Granger? He did not care that barely a month ago, he would have thought otherwise.

He did not stop to think as he yelled the disarming curse towards Blaise with so much force that he flew backwards hitting the wall with his wand in Draco's hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaise yelled, annoyed and angry that his fun had been cut short by one most of the Slytherins considered their leader. "Gods, Draco! You've turned into a Muggle-lover."

Draco sneered at him, wanting to beat him into a bloody pulp but he held back, knowing that it could do a great damage to his reputation. He settled with his usual sneering malice and directed it full force towards Blaise.

"I suggest you shut up and go to your next class, Blaise. You forget who I am. I am Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Emphasizing on his name, he glared at Blaise. "Furthermore, I believe that the Headmaster would look upon it unkindly if I were to let my co-head assaulted in my watch. Don't you think? You don't want Snape to hear about this, believe me." He threatened Blaise with a look.

Blaise was not stupid though his recent actions might prove otherwise. It was not prudent to invoke the wrath of a Malfoy. His family learned that firsthand. He did not want to have a fight with the Head Boy. It would just make his existence at the Slytherin house less than pleasurable. He resorted to a glare and left.

Draco turned towards Hermione who as sitting on the floor curled up with her knees up to her chest. He looked so pitiful and cursed Zabini for the damage he may have inflicted on her, physically or emotionally. He hesitantly tapped her shoulder, knowing that his usual caustic remarks would cause her further distress.

Hermione flinched when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw Malfoy. Tensed, she expectantly turned her face to him. "M-Malfoy." she breathed.

He was glad that Granger, being the strong person that she was, was not whimpering like what Pansy would have done. "Granger, I know I'm not exactly the person you would want to see and I know it's not exactly right to ask this but," he hesitated as he thought of his question. "Are you alright?"

Despite her conflicting emotions, Hermione could not help but give a little smirk. "That _was_ a stupid question." She tried to stand but her legs gave out. Fortunately, Draco was there to catch her. Her walls fell with that small action. Her emotions gave out and let the tears fall.

Draco didn't know what to do so he just held her. She just cried quietly against his chest, letting the tears flow. She did not cling to him, nor did she sob hysterically. Hermione truly is a Gryffindor.

Then suddenly she spoke up. "I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy asks me if I am alright. I mean, that is just absurd!" Then she started giggling.

Draco grew amazed of her every minute he was with her. She was just physically assaulted and here she was teasing him. "Well, that just goes to show that you haven't seen everything yet." He smirked. Then Hermione looked to him with those glorious eyes of hers and he lifted her face to look at him in the eye. "Now tell, are you okay?"

Hermione tried to look away but Draco caught her chin and tilted her face upwards again. Hermione tried to come up with an answer. "I- I think I could get over it." Her breath hitched then leaned on Draco's chest once again. "Oh, Draco. Regardless of what you said, I _am_ glad you came. He touched me! I did not like the way he was touching me! "

Her voice was muffled but Draco heard her clearly. His eyes widened. As that remark caused his heart to pound, knowing that Hermione probably felt it. If he weren't so angry with Zabini, he would have realized that called out his given name.

He clenched his fists tightly and said, "I'll make sure no one will touch you that way again Hermione. Trust me, it was not your fault. He was just some idiot who thought he could have anything he wants. He will not touch you again."

Hermione had to look up after hearing the intensity in his voice. He was amazed that he would care for her that much when he was just calling her mudblood this morning_. I guess my attempts for friendship paid off._

"Thank you, Draco. I needed to hear that." Hermione sincerely tried to send a smile to him and Draco appreciated the little gesture.

He did not know what to do next. It was not a hobby of his to rescue former enemies so he did not know how to comfort her. He reluctantly started to ask, "Do you want to… um… talk about it?"

Hermione knew how hard this must be for him. It was a rather quick transition from archenemies to knight-with-shining-hair.

"Well, I was walking to Arithman---" Hermione stopped as she realized something. "Oh Gods, we are late for class!"

Suddenly, a dark figure closed in on the crouched couple. "Indeed, I believe you both have classes to go to." Both teenagers jumped at the sound of their Potions Professor. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, are you aware that you are cutting classes?" Snape knew that he was a bit too harsh but it was a small price to pay for their safety.

To their surprise, it was Draco who stood up to Professor Snape. "Sir, Hermione has been through an ordeal and I would like to escort her to the Hospital Wing."

It was the first time Hermione realized that he called her Hermione. If she wasn't caught up in the exchange, she would have smiled.

Without sparing a Hermione a glance, he said with a voice so soft they had to crane their necks to hear him, "Yes, I do believe so. Please button your robes, Miss Granger. I shall be giving an excuse slip to Professor Vector. Good day."

It surprised Hermione more that Professor Snape had actually acknowledged the facts and had been considerate. It took her awhile to remember what he said and with a start, she realized that her robes were open; and not only that but her blouse was undone. She blushed. She hurriedly closed her robes and followed Draco to the Hospital Wing.

Draco wondered why he didn't realize that Hermione was almost bare when he held her. Normally, he would have realized this at once and took advantage of the situation. Why did he care so much for her? She was of inferior birth. He should not be feeling this. If his father got wind of this, they are both dead. It would be better if these feelings were forgotten.

Thy were too intent in their thoughts that no one bothered to ask themselves what the Potions Master would be doing in the Fourth Floor Arithmancy corridor when he practically lived in the Dungeons.


End file.
